Regrets
by crazy-yoshi
Summary: Ichigo déprime depuis la perte de ses pouvoirs. Est-ce que Shirosaki, son hollow va pouvoir l'empêcher de faire l'impensable ? /!\ yaoi, death fic, un peu de torture...


**Auteur : ** chibi-mya0i

**Titre : **Regrets (OS)

**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**rating : **M (death fic)

**Couple : **hichiichi

**note : **Coucou mes chers amis, je vous publis un OS que j'avais en tête depuis quelques jours. Euh... Je préfère signaler que depuis quelques temps je prend un médoc qui me shoote et donc sur la notice y a marqué "risuqe de trouble de concentration, déprimes, suicides et troubles du sommeil et d'humeur."

Oui normalement ce médicament soigne les maux de dos mais vous vous en foutez, je dis ça car... malheureusement c'est une death fic alors ne me tuer pas j'ai mes excuses.

**réponses aux reviews de trois petits chats bleu, albinos et roux (titre à ne pas prendre en compte) : **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regrets<strong>_

Dans un monde à part où des nuages gris surplombaient des immeubles horizontaux à moitié détruits ou submergés d'eau de pluie, deux hommes ou plutôt l'un étant le reflet de l'autre dans une version noire et blanche. Le monochrome d'yeux noirs aux pupilles dorées fixait d'un œil mauvais celui qui fut autrefois son roi.

Maintenant ce roux par terre en face de lui n'était qu'un faible humain, un lâche qui n'assumait pas ses responsabilités et qui se tuait à petit feu. En entendant un autre immeuble s'effondrer, Shirosaki dégaina son Zangetsu immaculé blanc, le bout tranchant transperçant légèrement la gorge dénudée du roux laissant un mince filet de sang couleur carmin coulé.

« Tu es pathétique Ichigo. »

Souffla Shirosaki avec dégout et méprisance. Le susnommé leva ses yeux à l'entente de son prénom et regarda le visage de son hollow mélangé de colère et de… mélancolie ? Lui qui avait de nombreuses fois essayer de le tuer pour prendre sa place, qui contrôlait petit à petit son corps et son âme éprouvait maintenant de la tristesse face à son roi déchu ?

« Tu n'as qu'à prendre ma place et tu n'auras qu'à me laisser crever ou me tuer comme tu le souhaitais depuis si longtemps… Je n'en ai plus rien à faire. »

Répondit Ichigo étirant un faux sourire avant de le perdre définitivement. Son hollow mis du temps à réagir, captant et décryptant les paroles de l'ex-shinigami, il conclut le message comme un « laisse-moi crever, j'te dirais rien ». Si c'était ce que pensait vraiment le roux, il était alors tombé bien bas. Shirosaki enleva la lame de la gorge d'Ichigo mais lui asséna à la place un violent coup de poing sur la joue droite écrasant le rouquin contre une fenêtre, dont celle-ci se brisa sous le choc faisant passer le rouquin à l'intérieur dans une pièce vide.

Le hollow le rejoignit aussitôt, attrapant le déchu par le cou et le plaquant contre un mur fissuré.

« Idiot ! Te laisser crever ? Et puis quoi encore, tu le sais aussi bien que moi que nous sommes liés et si un de nous deux meurent, l'autre le rejoindra dans sa tombe ! A croire que ta lâcheté t'as rendu imbécile… »

Ichigo ne disait rien, ne se débattant pas non plus. Il voulait juste mourir rien de plus, pourquoi revenir sur sa décision ?

Depuis la chute de Sosûke Aizen et la perte de ses pouvoirs, la Soul Society n'as plus jamais fait parler d'elle et avait même effacé les souvenirs de ces combats aux habitants de la ville que ce soit les jeunes sœurs du rouquin, ses amis, même Urahara ! Sans oublier son père qui avait vendu la clinique pour aller vivre dans la campagne, au calme. Plus de hollows, ni d'ennemis, même pas l'apparition d'une âme égarée, il avait tout perdu, absolument tout. Oui Ichigo se l'avoua, malgré son fort caractère, il craqua allant même à se taillader les poignets mais pas à sectionner plusieurs veines provocant une grosse hémorragie c'était juste un accident voilà un bête accident qui a malheureusement faillit le tuer. Il aurait juste espérer de se réveiller dans un hôpital, pas dans son monde intérieur en train de disparaître avec un hollow assez emmerdant, voilà c'est dit !

Ichigo se fit néanmoins sortit de ses songes quand son hollow reprit la parole dans un sourire tout bonnement sadique comme d'antan, _nostalgie…_

« J'vais pas te tuer _Majesté_, je vais te faire souffrir. Je vais te laisser mourir lentement et douloureusement mais pas au point de te tuer, Non non non. Mais jusqu'à ce que tu te foutes dans ta tête d'ado crétin en train de piquer sa crise que t'es en train de faire une grosse, une énorme connerie et si tu continues dans ce chemin-là je ne te pardonnerai pas ! Et ne viens pas te plaindre de mon traitement, tu m'as affirmé que tu voulais crever sans penser aux conditions ni aux conséquences. »

Ceci étant dit, Shirosaki prit à ses pieds un gros morceau de verre de la vitre, aussi aiguisée qu'une lame et l'enfonça dans les paumes des mains superposées au-dessus de la tête du roux. Ignorant le cri de douleur d'Ichigo, Shirosaki réfléchissait à torture qu'il allait faire subir à son roi de plus qu'il n'y avait rien de potable dans ce foutu monde ! Puis une idée jaillit de son esprit perverti. Dès lors, il arracha un long morceau de tissu de la veste humaine d'Ichigo recouvrant ensuite ces yeux aux pupilles ambrées.

Ichigo se retrouva dans le noir complet ne se fiant seulement à l'ouïe et aux touchers sur son corps. D'ailleurs il sentit de suite que l'albinos passa la lame de son Zangetsu maléfique sur son tee-shirt en lambeaux et le trancha laissant l'air froid se heurter à la peau sensible du roux, ensuite la lame descendit pour déchiqueter à moitié le pantalon faisant apparaître les jambes dénudées du rouquin.

Pas de plaintes ? Continuons alors. Après avoir largement libérer les zones sensibles du corps du jeune homme hormis le bas ventre du rouquin où ne restait qu'un morceau du défunt pantalon (un genre de micro mini-jupe en jean qui cache tout juste ce qu'il faut XD) et du boxer caché en dessous, la torture commença.

Au début Ichigo ne sentis rien et n'entendait bah… rien. Commençant à croire que son hollow l'avait laissé en plan, autant se faire la malle alors. En gigotant faisant rouler en même temps son bassin, le rouquin tira sur ses mains immobiles ouvrant un peu plus la plaie où se tenant la lame avec le sang qui s'échappait glissant le long de ses bras et de son dos. Cela le fit frissonner d'autant que ces mains lui donnaient un mal de chien.

_**Mais quel con !**_

Et une autre douleur transperça sa cuisse gauche qui lui fit échapper pas un cri mais un hurlement.

« J't'ais dis de ne pas bouger le temps que je cherche le matériel mais ma foi si tu veux commencer avant moi… Tu seras ravi quand je vais te laisser plein de belles cicatrices sanguinolentes, aussi profondes les unes que les autres. Tu te sentiras bien vivant avec ce traitement crois-moi ! »

Ichigo voulu répliquer mais se sentit bâillonner empêchant de laisser échapper tout son de sa gorge.

« Et avec ça tu me casseras moins les oreilles. »

Reprit Shirosaki dans un rire qui donna des sueurs froides au captif. Posant une de ses mains froides sur le buste du jeune homme coloré, le hollow passa en même temps un morceau de verre qui dessinait des arabesques sur la peau laissant une légère trainée de sang derrière son passage. Il lécha le sang rapidement avec sa langue bleue donnant des picotements à roux. Il passa ensuite l'éclat de verre vers le cœur, où on entendit distinctement celui-ci battre à toute allure, Ichigo avait _peur_. Shirosaki logea ensuite le bout de verre dans le nombril du rouquin, sans délicatesse bien sûr, délectant des gémissements de douleurs étouffés de la part du plus jeune qui laissa couler de chaudes larmes sur ses joues.

C'était juste un mal pour un bien pourtant, un mal pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux et le faire revenir sur le droit chemin non ? Alors pourquoi celui-ci sanglotait-il ? Lui qui voulait juste mourir. En lui enlevant le tissu de ces yeux, c'était quoi ce regard suppliant d'arrêter ? Comme un air de chien battu ? Mais bordel ! C'était pour lui faire comprendre la leçon, pas pour se sentir coupable !

La lame de Zangetsu trancha en diagonale le torse du jeune homme, plus profonde que les autres plaies mais pas assez pour toucher un organe vital. De sa main libre, le hollow décoloré agrippa la gorge du roux en plantant ses ongles noirs dans la peau.

« Mais tu vas arrêter de me faire cette tête-là ? Hurla-t-il de colère, je te punis simplement pour ta connerie ! Mais pourquoi, pourquoi je culpabilise hein ? Arrête cette expression ! J'ai pas envie de me mettre à chialer comme l'autre vieux ! »

Ichigo le regardant dans les yeux, on devinait facilement que le hollow se sentait vraiment misérable, on pouvait même voir des larmes retenues encore dans les coins de ses yeux noirs. C'était même surprenant qu'on pouvait ressentir des sentiments alors que ce n'est qu'un hollow, un pur hollow sans cœur normalement.

« J't'ai dis d'arrêter de me regarder comme ça ! Je peux lire dans tes pensées, tu es surpris car j'ai un cœur finalement comme les autres humains. Sais-tu au moins ce que je ressens _réellement_ ? Même avec de simples paroles je peux même pas te le décrire putain ! »

Shirosaki enleva sa main de la gorge du rouquin pour en même temps délivrer la bouche du captif et alla soulever la jambe droite encore valide de celui-ci. Il présenta le manche de Zangetsu et regarda l'orangé avec des yeux à demi-plissés.

« Non non ! Ne fais surtout pas ça ! »

Cria Ichigo comprenant bien l'attention du hollow qui étira un long sourire. Sans aucunes douceurs il enfonça le manche dans l'intimité encore inviolée du rouquin et força le passage entres les chaires serrées qui se déchirèrent sous la pression.

« ahh arg ! Stop ! Ça fait horriblement mal ! ahhhaïe !

- Tiens donc, maintenant tu la ressens pas vrai ? Cette douleur au plus profond de toi, ce n'est rien à ce qu'on a subit l'vieux et moi quand tu faisais tes moments de déprime. »

Le sang coulait le long de ses fines jambes tremblantes quand cet intrus sortit de son intimité.

« T'es déjà tout dur_ Majesté_, je te savais pas masochiste à ce point.

- Je-je… »

Shirosaki prit en main le membre honteusement tendu d'Ichigo, mais le roux ne se laissa pas faire et donna des coups de pied pour faire lâcher prise à ce maudit hollow. L'albinos arracha l'éclat de la jambe gauche et le rapprocha dangereusement vers le sexe du rouquin.

« Tu vas arrêter de m'emmerder ou je t'énucléé pigé ? Ca ne serait pas le top pour tes descendants après.

- je m'en fiche éperdument… Tu pourras me faire subir mille et une tortures, je ne renoncerai pas sur ma décision. Je…Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça ! Tu peux me traiter de lâche ou de fuyard, je ne peux plus supporter cette pression… »

C'est dans ce murmure qu'il pleura silencieusement devant le regard effaré de sa monture. Un autre tremblement de terre se fit sentir et de l'eau s'infiltra doucement dans la pièce vide où ils se trouvèrent.

« Tu dois maintenant me haïr comme je vais nous entrainer tous les deux dans la mort…

- Tss si tu savais, tu me déçois énormément ! »

Il enleva donc le fragment de vitre des mains d'Ichigo pour les libérer.

« J'te laisse crever comme tu le souhaite tant, moi je préfère m'éloigner de toi pour ne pas assister à ce massacre.

- Non s'il te plaît reste… Je-je ne veux pas rester seul en attendant la mort et… tu es le seul à te soucier de moi, je…

- tu m'fais chier, décidément t'es vraiment pathétique quand tu t'y mets. J'vais devoir jouer à la nounou jusqu'au bout !

- non seulement à la monture.

- Alors tu devras bien m'accorder ça. »

L'eau monta rapidement au niveau des genoux, où les deux jumeaux s'embrassèrent. L'un explorant la bouche de l'autre, la goutant, la suçotant, se régalant des gémissements étouffés de l'orangé. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que ce monde soit totalement émergé. Ne s'exprimant que par des gestes leur colère et leur tristesse.

« ahhhaaa Shi-Shiro, plu-uuuus ! »

Faisant des vas et vient dans cet antre si étroit mais ô combien de fois tant désiré, poignardant la prostate et provoquant un plaisir insoutenable au corps du roux.

Ce corps chaud contre le sien cramponné à lui, ces parois internes chaudes et humides, cette bouche à donner envie et ces cris. Il aurait peut-être dû avouer à son roi ce qu'il ressentait niveau sentiments plus tôt, pas dans ces conditions extrêmes. C'était injuste, mais la vie est tellement injuste. Il aurait aimé le caresser, l'embrasser, le garder pour lui tout seul mais sa fierté de hollow lui faisait défaut allant maintenant au suicide collectif.

Versant quelques larmes sans qu'Ichigo ne s'en rende compte, ils se libérèrent dans un cri mêlés.

Bizarrement, Ichigo ne voulait plus quitter ce monde agonisant, mais l'eau noyant les ¾ de leurs corps il était trop tard. A ce dernier instant où l'eau recouvrit la totalité de la pièce que les deux jumeaux s'embrassèrent, une toute dernière fois, gaspillant ce qui leur restait d'oxygène avant de casser le baiser.

Ichigo vit Shirosaki pour la dernière fois où celui-ci ferma les yeux pour libérer ce qu'il lui restait d'oxygène, le roux se serra contre le torse de son hollow désormais silencieux. Ichigo sentit lui aussi ses paupières se fermer, les poumons vides, la vue s'obscurcir, les larmes coulées se mêlant à l'eau de pluie. C'était une mort douce comme il avait voulu mais cruelle, il lâcha un dernier soupir et tomba à corps perdu dans les ténèbres en espérant qu'ils se retrouveront dans une autre vie, oui il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

_**Je quitte ce monde plein de regrets mais au moins j'ai vécu ces derniers instants avec toi, et cela me comble le cœur d'une joie.**_

_**Merci et adieu…**_

* * *

><p>Non non ne me tuer pas, c'était soit moi soit eux, j'ai fais mon choix u.u<p>

*évite un shuriken* Bon ok en plus ce n'était pas vraiment un lemon comme j'en fais d'habitude mais sinon l'histoire était bien ? J'espère en tout cas de plus faire ce genre de fic ça démoralise XD aller à pluche !

un avis = une review


End file.
